Core B: Clinical Research Services Core Development of translational research programs in Pediatric Medicine is the long-term goal of the Center for Pediatric Research. Building appropriate infrastructure for clinically-relevant and clinically driven research projects is critical for attaining this goal. The Clinical Research Services Core will provide the Center for Pediatric Research with the infrastructure and competent research professional staff needed to conduct clinical and basic research studies involving pediatric patients. This allows our investigators to develop the competencies required of a good clinical investigator and to better focus their translational research efforts. This centralized Clinical Research Services Core provides investigators with support for the processes inherent in the conduct of clinical research such as study design, subject identification and recruitment, institutional review board submissions, budget and contract negotiations and site management. The Core will provide study coordinators, assistance with project design and database management for research studies involving human subjects. The study coordinators will interface with patient families and assist with collection of clinical data and samples. In addition, as the translational program develops, the Core will assist investigators who are developing new clinical research projects that involve human subjects. These include clinical trials of pharmacologic agents or medical devices, outcome studies as well as basic research involving pediatric subjects.